Regulars Members Only
by animallvr682
Summary: The Seigaku regulars are more then just a tennis club. What happens to Ryoma when he is brought into the inner sanctum or the members only club? Ryoma x Tezuka, everyone x everyone eventually oP Enjoy!
1. Ch1 Regulars Club

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!**

I've been watching the Prince of Tennis Anime lately and I love it. And I thought...what if? So I decided to write a steamy new fanfic about my what if thought. Hope you like it!! Dont forget to leave me some comments.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma lounged under a tree next to the Seigaku tennis courts. After practice, the team captain, Tezuka, asked Ryoma to stay behind for a talk. Practice had ended an hour ago and Tezuka had yet to show up where he was told to wait. Ryoma looked at his watch and sighed. He would wait another 10 minutes and if he still didn't show he would just go home and talk to the captain tomorrow.

Ryoma stood and drank the last of his Ponta. As he tossed the empty can in the wastebasket, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see Tezuka looking down at him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Follow me." He turned and walked away from the tennis courts, toward the front of the school.

They walked for 15 minutes, Ryoma following impatiently behind Tezuka, who had yet to say another word to him. Ryoma was getting annoyed, he had no idea where they were going. Tezuka stopped in front of a two story building that looked like an old warehouse and pulled a key from his pocket. Turning the lock, he opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for the other boy to follow him.

The door opened into a wide open room with sofa's and chairs spread out in comfortable looking sitting areas. There was a fire place on the far wall and the in the sofa's arranged in front of it sat the other seven members of the Seigaku regulars, as well as Inui. They all smiled at them as Tezuka locked the door behind them and pushed Ryoma farther into the room and toward the others.

When they reached the group Ryoma looked over at Tezuka and frowned. "I thought you wanted to talk to me? What is this place and why did you bring me here?"

Tezuka smiled and sat on one of the sofa's next to Fuji. "This building belongs to the Seigaku tennis regulars. It was bought and turned into this quite a few years ago. We come here to do," He waved his hand around and his lips cocked into the mischievous smile again. "Other club activities."

Fuji smiled and leaned his shoulder back against Tezuka, crossing his legs casually. "You are one of us now. We debated on whether to bring you here or not since you're only a freshman. But we held a vote and it was decided that we would."

Ryoma's frown deepened. "So what goes on here?"

Eiji giggled and tossed a journal type notebook at Ryoma. "We pair up for one on one activities. Though sometimes it's three or four at time."

"I don't understand." Ryoma opened the book and saw his name written on the first page. He turned it to see a list of dates, spaced two or three days apart and they had the name of one or two of the other members written next to a date on the first page. The first, recorded for that evenings date, was Tezuka's name. "What is this?"

"It is your appointment book. We all have one. They are kept in the wall safe next to the fireplace in case anyone decides to break in here, though that has never happened." Fuji picked up another book from the table and handed it to him. "This is mine. We took the liberty of scheduling the first month for you, so you have a chance to spend time with everyone and see how things work. After that, you can take part in scheduling yourself. We hold a meeting every month to set the schedules."

"Schedules for what exactly?" He opened Fuji's book and saw that three quarters of the book was full, past dates all crossed out with a red line through them.

"You will see. You are with Tezuka tonight, so we will all go about our own business and leave you to him." Fuji stood and held his hand out to Inui, who took it and stood and they walked up the stairs hand in hand and disappeared on the upper landing.

Eiji, Kawamara, and Kaido left together after that, followed by Momoshiro and Oishi. Once the others were gone, Tezuka stood and motioned for Ryoma to follow him again. They went up the stairs to the landing and Ryoma saw that, like the bottom floor of the warehouse, the top floor had been remodeled as well. But unlike downstairs, the entire top floor was closed off. Doors dotted the walkway on either side of the landing. Tezuka led Ryoma to a door at the end of one of the walkways and opened it, motioning him inside.

The room was large and open. The walls were covered in replicas of old Japanese style paintings depicting birds and flowers. There was a bed in the center of the far wall, a large mattress sitting on a raised platform covered with silk beddings and piled with silk pillows in dark colors. Ryoma stopped just inside the door and stared around the room. He had no idea what was going on but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew what went on in this place.

Tezuka closed and locked the door behind them and walked across to the bed. He sat down and leaned back on his hands, watching the questions and curiosity dancing across Ryoma's face.

"Why did you bring me here, buchou?" Ryoma crossed his arms and looked over the boy sitting on the bed.

"The Seigaku regulars, we do more then just play tennis together. Have you ever wondered why Eiji and Oishi are so in tune with each other in their doubles matches? They spend a lot of time together here."

"And what is it they do here?" Ryoma was getting nervous. He felt he knew the answer to that question, but he didn't want to be the one to voice it. Since joining the Seigaku team as a regular, he had seen the way the others looked at each other sometimes, like there was something more then friendship between all of them.

"Come sit next to me, Echizen. I will show you what we do." Tezuka held his hand out to the boy and smiled.

"What if I refuse?"

"You could do that. But if you do not want to be a full member of the Seigaku team, then you will have to step down as a regular."

Ryoma blinked his surprise and tried not to let the nervous fear that fluttered through his stomach show on his face. "You would kick me off the team if I didn't want to do this with you?"

"Would you prefer someone else? Fuji perhaps? He has taken quite a liking to you. He is the one who fought the hardest during the debate on whether you should be allowed to see this place yet."

Ryoma shook his head. "That is not what I meant. I just…I don't know what it is you want from me exactly."

Tezuka shook his hand at Ryoma. "Come here, I will show you."

Ryoma hesitated a moment, then he stepped forward and took Tezuka's hand. "I'm not sure I can do this, buchou."

Tezuka smiled and pulled Ryoma into his arms, pressing the smaller boys body against his chest and sliding his arms around his back. "Just relax." He took his glasses off and set them on the table next to the bed. He turned his face back to the boy in his arms.

Tezuka ran his hands up Ryoma's back and cupped his face gently in his hands. His cheeks were hot from the blood that rushed to his face at his touch. Gently, he pulled Ryoma's face down and pressed their lips together. Ryoma's breath caught in his chest at the not quite unexpected contact.

Though he would never admit it, while other boys his age were chasing after girls, Ryoma had never had any interest in girls. And though he was at that age, he had never really thought about sex. At least not until he joined the Seigaku regulars. He wasn't so blind that he never noticed the looks some of the others gave him when they thought he was asleep or not paying attention. Those looks from the others had always made him feel a warmth in his stomach that he wasn't used to. And now, Tezuka was kissing his neck, his hands pulling his shirt out of his shorts. The warmth in his stomach was growing hot and he felt himself growing hard as Tezuka's hands slid under his shirt and up the bare skin of his back.

Ryoma was relaxing completely in Tezuka's arms. He wanted this, he had wanted this since the first time he noticed Tezuka watching him with more then just the interest of a fellow tennis player in his eyes.

Tezuka slid his tongue under the collar of Ryoma's shirt, making the boy shiver with pleasure as he kissed and licked along what little of his collar bone he could reach with his shirt still on. He wanted more. Ryoma made a growling noise deep in his throat and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor at his feet.

Tezuka looked up at him with a surprised smile on his face. "I thought you weren't sure you could do this, Echizen." He slid his hands around to Ryoma's stomach and ran the tips of his fingers up and down the smooth skin.

"I changed my mind." Ryoma slid his hands up Tezuka's arms and grabbed his shirt, pulling it off of him and dropping it onto the floor with his own. "I'm glad it's you who will be my first, buchou."

Tezuka smiled and pulled his face down to kiss him again. He grunted as Ryoma straddled his lap and pulled off his shoes. "I had no idea you would be so aggressive, Echizen."

"I am always aggressive when I see something I want." He leaned forward and kissed Tezuka, pushing him down onto his back.

As Tezuka's hands returned to his back, Ryoma put his own on the chest under him. He ran his hands over the bare skin, causing Tezuka so make a sighing moan as his fingers brushed his nipples on their way further down his body.

When Ryoma's hands reach the waistband of Tezuka's shorts, he ran his fingers along the skin above the fabric. Tezuka tensed and rocked his hips slightly up into him. Ryoma could feel that he was hard under him and he was growing impatient again. Just as he was about to sit up and make the move to remove his own shorts, Tezuka's hands slid down his body to grab his ass. He jumped slightly when fingers dug into his flesh and he felt a moan escape his lips before he could stop himself.

Tezuka rolled them over so he was now on top, Ryoma's legs still around his body. He kissed down Ryoma's neck, his hands sliding around his waist, his fingers plunging below the waistband of the boys shorts. Ryoma shook from the pleasure of it all.

"Echizen, I should tell you something before we continue."

"What, buchou?" Ryoma's voice was breathy and full of lust.

"I told you that Fuji fought hard to allow you to come here. Well, he also fought hard to be the first to be with you. The two of us argued a great deal over you."

"But you won. Right, buchou?"

Tezuka smiled against Ryoma's neck. "Not exactly. We reached a compromise."

Ryoma was having a hard time concentrating on what Tezuka was saying. He heard the words but the meaning wasn't completely sinking in. "And what was that?"

"That we would share your first time here."

Well, he heard that. He stopped breathing for a second and put his hands on Tezuka's shoulders, pushing him up enough to see his face. "What does that mean?"

"The only decision we could come to was that we would both be your first."

"You cant both be my first, that isn't physically possible."

"But it is." He flicked his tongue over Ryoma's nipple, making him moan and writhe beneath him. "I will be the first to take you. Fuji will be the first you take."

"What if I don't want Fuji to be here? What if I want only you?"

Tezuka frowned. "That would not be a wise choice. Fuji would be hurt if he heard you say that."

Ryoma swallowed and nodded his head. "How do we do that then?"

"Fuji should be finished getting Inui ready for Kaido any moment now. Then he will join us." Tezuka bend his head back down to Ryoma's chest and continued working his way down the boys body with his lips and tongue.

Ryoma gripped his hands in Tezuka's hair when he reach his lower stomach and ran his tongue along the skin at the waistband of his shorts. The feeling was driving him mad. Every time Tezuka shifted his body, he brushed across Ryoma's aching member, which was straining against his short in an attempt to make Tezuka turn his attentions to it.

Just as Ryoma was once again on the edge of pulling his own shorts off, there was a knock at the door. Tezuka sighed and sat up. "Stay there." He stood and walked to the door, kicking his shoes off as he did.

Tezuka opened the door and stood back to let Fuji in. His eyes went directly to Ryoma, laying on the bed propped up on his elbows. The only clothes he had on were his socks and his shorts, which were doing a poor job of covering up how aroused the boy was.

Fuji smiled and stepped into the room to let Tezuka close the door behind him and lock it again. "Echizen. I take it Tezuka has explained things to you?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yes."

Fuji's smile grew. He pulled his shirt off as he walked toward the bed, already barefoot before he entered the room. "Good. Then I will not have to waste time with explanations." He crawled onto the bed and laid on his side next to the boy and leaned forward to press their lips together.


	2. Ch2 Beginnings

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

Heres chapter two. Involves naked boys and more naked boys and naughty naughty naked boys being naughty together! If you dont like...dont read...Otherwise enjoy and leave me some more awsome reviews!

* * *

Ryoma rolled onto his side to face Fuji and leaned into the kiss. Fuji's arms wrapped around him and pulled the smaller boys body against his own. Fuji's hands traveled down Ryoma's back and slid under his shorts to sink his fingers into the flesh under his hands. Ryoma moaned softly and followed Fuji's lead. As Ryoma's hands mirrored his own, Fuji bucked his hips against Ryoma's, causing his own erection to press into the boys thigh.

Watching the action on the bed before him, Tezuka pushed his shorts off and kneeled on the bed. He wrapped a hand in the shorts of the other boys and pulled them off in a swift movement that made both of them gasp in surprise and turn their eyes to the taller boy. Tezuka grinned down at them and slid his body behind Ryoma's.

Ryoma was breathless as four hands and two pairs of lips roamed his body, fingers searching, nails scratching lightly, lips kissing and sucking at his skin. He was paralyzed by the attention on his body, his hands resting lightly on Fuji's waist, his head tilted back by one of Tezuka's hands buried in his hair as his lips worked his neck. Ryoma arched his back and moaned loudly as Fuji's mouth latched onto one of his nipples and sucked roughly. His fingers dug into Fuji's hips and his own thrust forward to drive his stiff member into Fuji's stomach.

Ryoma moaned in protest as Tezuka's body suddenly pulled away from his as he rolled over to open a drawer in the nightstand. Ryoma watched as he reached inside and pulled out an unlabeled plastic bottle.

Ryoma's eyebrows raised curiously and Tezuka answered his unvoiced question. "You don't want to do this without some form of lubrication do you?"

Ryoma swallowed and shook his head. He was about to say something but his voice came out only as a loud moan as Fuji's hand wrapped around his erection and squeezed. Ryoma turned his eyes back to the other boy, who was smiling up at him, his head hovering over his hand where it was wrapped around the boys throbbing and weeping member. Ryoma watched, his breath coming in frantic gasps as Fuji's hand slowly worked up and down. Fuji's eyes locked with his and held his gaze as he lowered his face and opened his mouth. Ryoma gasped and moaned as Fuji's tongue darted out and licked away the line of fluid that was leaking out of his slit.

Ryoma's eyes rolled in his head and he gasped out Fuji's name in a breathy voice as he wrapped his lips around the head of his shaft and sucked lightly. Ryoma moaned and buried his hands in Fuji's hair, trying and failing to keep himself from thrusting himself into the warm, wet mouth. Fuji laughed softly around him, making an amazing wave of vibrations play up Ryoma's shaft.

Fuji's hands gripped his hips and held them in place as best he could as he continued to work the flesh in his mouth. He could tell by the boys moans and the strain his hips were putting against his hands, that the boy wouldn't last much longer. He looked up to see Ryoma's head thrown back, resting against Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka grinned at Fuji and nodded, he was waiting for Fuji to finish what he was doing before he would do what he would do next. He didn't want to rush things with the boy since it was his first time, he could wait. But he knew it would be a long wait. Ryoma's face was turning red from the strain of fighting the orgasm that was building. Tezuka put a hand on Ryoma's face and turned it to him, locking the boy in a passionate kiss. Tezuka's own erection was throbbing painfully from the sound and feel of the boy moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced together.

Fuji gripped the boys hips harder and moaned around the flesh in his mouth. He looked up as Ryoma's hands took a death grip on his hair and saw the boy tear his mouth away from Tezuka's and throw his head forward his eyes meeting Fuji's for a moment before he tossed his head back again, screamed in pleasure, and released himself in a wave after wave of hot fluid into Fuji's mouth.

Ryoma's body shook from the effects of his orgasm and Tezuka's hands snaked around his waist and gently pulled the boys hands free from Fuji's hair. Fuji looked up and smiled, wiping away some of the fluid that leaked from his mouth and licking it off his fingers. Ryoma's looked down at him with unfocused eyes.

"You taste good, Echizen. I will be doing that again some day." He pushed himself up and laid on his back next to Ryoma, watching as the boys eyes slowly cleared and his body stopped shaking.

Ryoma nodded and cleared this throat twice before he could speak. "Yes, please."

Tezuka rolled Ryoma onto his back and smiled down at him as he moved his body between the boys legs. "The night isn't over yet. Are you ready for the next part?"

Ryoma swallowed loudly and nodded, lifting his legs enough that his knees were locked around Tezuka's waist. "What are you going to do now?"

Tezuka grinned and wrapped his right arm around Ryoma's thigh, his left moving between his legs to run his fingers gently over the boys inner thigh. "Just watch. You can tell me to stop at any time." At Ryoma's nod he held his left hand out to Fuji, who flipped open the bottle Tezuka had set on the bed and poured some of the liquid onto Tezuka's fingers. "Make sure you relax so it doesn't hurt you."

Ryoma nodded again. "Don't go to fast, okay?"

Tezuka smiled. "Don't worry." He kissed Ryoma softly as his hand moved back between his legs. "I know what I'm doing." With that, he slowly slid a lubed finger into Ryoma's opening.


End file.
